


The scent of sheets

by foive (arcticnewt)



Series: Wicked Games [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not necessary for the rest of the series tbh, Resigned!Five, Sad!Five, Sad!Vanya, Season 2 spoilers, This is just sad overall, This was a brain fart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticnewt/pseuds/foive
Summary: Five and Vanya's paths do cross after the night's activities.An interlude to Wicked Games.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Wicked Games [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880899
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	The scent of sheets

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in between Chapter 3 and 4 (which will be up eventually), in which Vanya does see the flash of blue light as she leaves Ben's room. 
> 
> Not sure if this is really a part of the series' events, or if it's just a what if sort of thing...

Light eyes meet Vanya’s as she slips out of Ben’s room.

A flash of light and he’s gone. 

She wasn’t really in the mood for Five tonight. 

If Vanya was honest with herself, that was a rotten lie. She was  _ always  _ in the mood for Five- she had craved his presence since they’d arrived in this twisted timeline, and now it made sense why.

He’d gone though, and she isn’t sure if the sigh that escaped her lips was one of relief or of sadness. 

Her footsteps make padded sounds on the way to her room, and as soon as she closes the door, she turns to see him on her bed. 

“You should be careful Vanya.” Five’s words are quiet and stern. He’s sitting on her bed, as if he’d been there for hours.

Vanya feels her cheeks heating up. What was it to him anyway?

“We can’t trust them,” he continues softly, as if he’s talking about the weather. “Just be careful, alright?” 

She’s surprised at the lack of anger in her system. Why does this feel like something more than it is? 

“You don’t seem to be so cautious yourself, Five.” Her words are carefully chosen, and she’s not even sure what she means by it. Vanya wants to be angry, but really, all she can feel is lethargic. It’s pathetic, but she’ll take any hint of care or concern that Five shows at this point. She’s missed him. 

He chuckles, giving her a look that she can’t fathom. His eyes are unreadable as ever, and she doesn’t know if she likes it or not. Five’s eyes used to contain such  _ fire _ . But here he was, with the most resigned look on his face that she’s ever seen on him. “I am, though. More than you’ll ever know.” 

Vanya doesn’t know how to respond to that. 

Five gives her a smile, but it’s such a sad, sweet smile. This is an expression that she has  _ never  _ seen before. 

His hands seem to reach out to her of their own accord, but they stop just short of touching her cheek. Five’s hand falls limply back to his side, and he twists away, disappearing in a flash of blue light. 

Vanya finds that her bed smells like him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a brain fart of sorts, so I apologize lmao


End file.
